Jak The New World
by CazzaCat
Summary: Only one year after the fall of the Dark Makers and the discovery of the Precursor Tunnels, all hell will break loose in Haven once again. Some new characters... Please read and review!
1. The Tunnels

**Jak – The New World**

_AN: Nope I don't own it. Also if you haven't finished Jak 3 don't read this_

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Tunnels**

A year had passed since Jak had defeated the Dark Makers and Erol. The wasteland was no longer safe to travel across because the Dark Makers had over populated the place with Metal Heads. But now the precursor tunnels could link them up underground. Metal Heads couldn't access these tunnels and it made traveling easier to other cities.

So far there were three other cities that Haven had found, all emerging out of the dusts of the wastelands. Transport and Trade was now booming.

'Wow! Look at all the transports from Satan City!' Keira said walking around and standing in front of a control panel. Suddenly a loud alarm went off.

'_BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP!_' The alarm was so loud and the red lights above tunnel seven were blasting.

'Keira!' Torn said running forward. 'What's going on?'

'There's a transport heading for us at high speeds!' She shouted over the alarms noise.

'Contact it!' He yelled back racing towards the offending tunnel. A squad of the new Freedom Force followed him, their weapons raised ready to kill any thing that would threaten the city.

'This is Haven Station! I repeat you have reached Haven Station checkpoint! What is your name and purpose?'

The screen flickered a bit and then an older man's face appeared. 'I do apologise!' He yelled, fire burning in the background. 'On the way here it seems that we've hit an un-cleared mine and uhhh we can't stop it blew off our brakes!'

'Right!' Keira yelled 'You have full permission to enter Haven Station, be warned the safety nets may not stop you. What is your ETA?'

He looked down. 'Approximately two and half minutes!'

'I need you to pull at the hand brake gently it may stop the vortex your creating!' She cried out signaling the Squadron to deploy the safety nets. Huge green globs formed into cybernetic nets all in a row.

Every one held their breath and suddenly the transport burst out of the tunnel and hit and stopped as it hit the last net. People scrambled out of the transport, a fat lady was the first out then she seemed to panic! 'My daughter!'

Torn rushed inside to see a young woman lying on the floor, her long white hair was fanned around her face and her face was black from the smoke and soot. He threw her over his shoulder and raced out again dragging the survivors as far away as possible as the transport was about to blow. It did with a loud bang that knocked a few of the Squadron off their feet.

'Renegade is not gonna be happy bout this.' He said getting up and looking at the mess that was Haven Station.

* * *

**Okay that is my first Jak + Daxter fic! Tell me what you think, flames willbe used to roast the Baron!**

**Just follow the pretty arrows**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

**>**

_See that pretty button? Click it... Go on... You know you want to!_ **:-)**


	2. Kidnapped

Jak- The New World

AN: Jak is cute… ahhhhhh… but uh he's not mine!

Chapter 2 – Kidnapped

* * *

The figure stood silently in the shadows as Commander Torn finished his report to the Baroness. She stood there with her hands crossed and nodded. 'So you're telling me that Tunnel Seven is closed because of damage and until it is repaired there is no way through that tunnel.'

'That sums it up, Ashelin.' Torn answered with a nod. 'What's worse is the two women on board the transport only wish to speak to you.'

She sighed. 'Send a messenger and tell them that I will see them later this evening after I have finished my courtly affairs.'

Torn nodded and waved his hand at his squadron, one man raced off towards the chambers that those women in question were staying in.

'Dismissed.' Baroness Ashelin yelled out and every one left the room, well almost every one. She sat on the makeshift throne while the palace was being rebuilt. A noise sounded in the shadows made her sit up. 'I thought I said…' She started and stopped when she recognized the figure. 'Oh, Renegade its you.' She finished. 'What is it?'

He laughed, the red scarf hiding his mouth. 'I never missed any mines.'

She sighed. 'Maybe you missed just one… It is possible you know.'

'Not likely.' He answered, the little orange fur-ball stood up straight and rested its arm on his head.

'Yeah, Jak never misses!'

Renegade looked up at his little fur-ball and growled. 'If I have to tell you one more time to call me RENEGADE so help me Dax!'

Daxter ducked the fist that came for his face. 'EEEP!' He squealed and hung off his shoulder. With his armor on Renegade couldn't reach him back there. He gave up the orange waste of space.

Suddenly the door opened and a young woman stepped through. 'Excuse me Baroness?' She stepped in. Her long white gown hung to her ankles and her silvery hair hung to her waist with little ribbons in it.

'What is it?' Ashelin asked looking at her strangely.

She hesitated before curtsying. 'My name is Princess Aerie of Silver City.'

This caught the Baroness off guard entirely but the woman stood her ground. 'How did you get past the guard?' She asked.

Aerie smiled. 'I am very resourceful. I have come to see if it is true.'

'If what is true?' Ashelin asked now with her hands on her hips. This Princess Aerie was a weird one all right. She stood there with her hands clasped behind her back, her white gown swaying as she moved. She was unbelievably pale and piecing silver blue eyes contemplated her sweetly. This was something that Ashelin was entirely unused to.

'If you look like my Aunt Khana.' She answered stepping closer. 'You do look very much like her you know.'

'Khana?' Ashelin asked. 'I've never heard of her before.' She sat back on her throne and crossed her legs. She looked every bit regal even though she wore more armor than clothes. Her red hair had been let out of its dreadlocks and sat in a neat curly bob cut. Her piercing brown eyes stared at the princess and she folded her arms in her lap. 'Should I know her?'

'Hmm… I don't think you would… She was born in Silver City; I was kind of hoping that you would give me some clues to find her.' Aerie brushed imaginary crumbs off her skirt. 'I do apologise for interrupting you.' She bowed and walked back towards the door.

Renegade blinked. 'Well that was weird.'

'Weirder than a sugar high and paintball gun…' Daxter commented. 'Well, I think its bout time we go back to our prowling for the cities safety again.'

'Yeah, you're right.' Renegade answered turning to his Baroness and mocking a bow. 'Later.'

With that he leapt out the window and disappeared as if the air carried him away.

* * *

Later that evening Aerie sat in a chair as her mother paced around the room. She waited patiently as the Baroness was due to pay them a visit. Her mother cursed as she paced.

'Mother, the Baroness will arrive when she can… wearing a hole in the carpet is not going to bring her here any quicker.'

Suddenly the door opened. 'It's nice to have your presence your highness.' Ashelin said with a hand on her hip. 'If we had known you were royalty we would have given you a bigger chamber.'

The fat woman stopped and stared. 'I do apologise for our secrecy, but I had to get my daughter out of Silver City. You see she was to be killed for a sacrifice to a false god and I just couldn't bear the thought.'

Aerie hung her head to the ground, unreadable emotions passed across her face, though she looked as if she wanted to explode, yet kept it bottle up.

There was a long discussion and finally the Baroness left. Her mother instantly turned to her and slapped her so hard she fell to the ground. Tears stung in her eyes but she got back up again.

'You just couldn't help yourself could you!' She shrieked at her daughter, forcing her to cringe and back herself into a corner. 'You jeopardized everything just for a chance to find your lost friend!' She slapped her again. 'Aerie is dead!'

Aerie whimpered and tears dropped over her cheeks. 'I don't believe you! Khana is still alive! She can't be dead.'

Her mother pushed her against the wall. 'Get out of my sight!'

Aerie sprinted out of the room and up a set of stairs, running as fast as she could until she reached the top of the building. There was a stunning view to the far horizon, green to the east glowed and she made no mistake of knowing that it was a Metal Head nest, but the rest of the city went on as if the nest didn't exist. In the centre of the city lay a crumbled palace and yet the people of Haven had built it to be a tunnel system.

'What are you doing up here?' A male voice from behind her asked, making her jump.

She spun around to see a strange man in what looked like a large diaper. 'Who are you?' She demanded coldly.

'Me? What do you need to know for?' He laughed before shoving something into her gut and sending an electric charge through her body. She collapsed instantly and the strange man stood above her laughing in his strange accent as she lost consciousness. He flung her over his shoulder and disappeared quietly as if nothing had happened, leaving only a ribbon where she stood.

* * *

**All righty then if you liked chapter 2 please review**

**Hey I'm a poet and I didn't even know it!**

**>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
>  
****Isn't that the prettiest button that you've ever seen... Click it please?**


	3. A Rescueof Sorts

**Jak – The New World**

_AN: Still don't own him, but want to, yet cant…._

**Chapter 3 – A Rescue! ...of Sorts**

There was a panic inside the temporary palace. Princess Aerie was missing and no one had any idea why. Ashelin cursed as she paced around waiting for something. Suddenly a shadow landed in front of her. 'You called?' He said standing up straight.

'Renegade we have a problem.' Ashelin said placing her hands on her hips looking rather frustrated.

He laughed. 'When isn't there a problem?'

She ignored him and handed him a silver ribbon that looked vaguely familiar. 'Remember our strange yet resourceful visitor? Well, she's been kidnapped. I want her found.' She turned her back and stared out the window, 'The only clue that I have left is the KG, but they aren't stupid enough to sneak into the palace.'

'Whatever.' He answered trying to stop the orange ottsel from stealing it. Finally the ottsel managed to grab it and sniffed it before dropping it.

'POOOEEEEYYY!' He yelled clutching his nose. 'That smells like diaper man!'

'Diaper man?' Ashelin asked turning around suddenly.

Renegade smiled and patted his friend on the head. 'Thatta boy Dax!' before the Baroness could say another word he was gone.

'I hope you find her.'

It was dank and dark inside, not to mention cold. She opened her eyes slowly, scared of what her surroundings could be. She lay in a small cell and behind the bars stood the man that had kidnapped her. She squealed as a rat ran over her fingers.

'Well, well.' He said laughing at her. 'Looks like the itty bitty princess is awake.'

'Indeed.' Another voice said. 'Rather a prize isn't she?'

'Yeah and worth a whole heap of money.' The man said. A little brown ottsel stepped into the cage and examined her. He prodded her in the side and his answer was a slap. She knocked him across the room and it made the big ugly man angry.

'You don't hit my side kick! That's my job you hear!' He opened the door and lifted her up by the front of her gown. 'Don't make me angry sweetheart. I don't need your ransom money, you are expendable.'

She held her nose. 'Like your toothpaste?'

'What did you say?' He yelled at her dropping her in a heap. 'Well at least you don't have the strength to run away, little darlin. That electro-slugger should make you as weak as a fly for the next couple of hours, but any thing could happen to you by then.'

She pressed her back to the wall and looked around. There was only another woman looking back at her. Her raven hair was twisted and greasy as if it had never been washed and her eyes had dark rings under them, showing how tired she was. She stared back at her. 'What do you want?' She asked quietly.

'N-Nothing,' she answered bringing her knees up closer to her chest and shivering. It was getting colder and she knew it was getting dark. There was just a crack in her ceiling and she could see the darkest night descending on where ever she was being held.

She had started nodding off when a noise roused her. The guard patrolling down the cells was late and she stood up quickly. Two people stepped into view. She recognized one, he was with the Baroness.

'Princess Aerie?' One asked.

She nodded. 'Yes.'

'Renegade?' the other woman said standing up.

The man turned. 'Well if it isn't Sneak.' He said, 'Blade get her out, I'll get the princess.' The door opened with a squeal and he helped her up, only to have her drop to her knees again.

'He hit her with an electro-slugger.' The other woman said. 'She wont be able to walk for a few more hours.'

Renegade sighed and lifted her into his arms. He was so muscular, and for a moment her heart skipped a beat.

'Lets get out of here.' He said flipping a small board out and jumping on it. He skillfully glided through the tunnels.

'You know where we're going right Blade?' He yelled back. The man named Blade had flung Sneak over his shoulder and looked blank for a moment.

'What? I thought you knew the way.'

'You're kidding me!' The ottsel cried out, 'You mean we're gonna get lost?'

'Shut up Dax!' Renegade yelled at his friend.

'AHHHH RENEGADE!' Dax yelled 'Dead end!'

'What?' He asked confused, 'Oh, this is gonna hurt.' Sure enough there was a dead end ahead, and they were going too fast to stop. They were gonna hit the wall and it really was going to hurt, a lot.

The princess flung her arm out and the wall shimmered for a moment, they braced for impact but none came. They had gone _through_ the wall.

'What the?' Renegade asked looking down at her. She smiled weakly and passed out.

Blade caught up to him. 'Hey I know where we are now.'

They walked up the stairs and he carried her past the old woman that signed hello to him.

'Lemme guess!' The monkaw cried out. 'Arrk you want a freaking translation for hello right.'

'Can it Pecker.' He answered as he walked past leaving the monkaw in mid sentence. He stepped past the other underground members who parted as he headed for his room. 'Get Samos.' He said to no one in particular, but some people in the room scrambled to find the wise old sage. Finally he stepped into his private room and placed her gently on his bed. Her skin was cold and paler than he thought it should be.

'What is it, Jak my boy?' He asked stepping into the room. 'Wow, she looks beat.'

'Yeah.' He answered looking up at the sage. 'I want her awake, there's some things I need to ask her.' He walked away from the room and left the sage to heal the poor princess.

Three hours had passed and finally Samos had sent some one to fetch him. Princess Aerie was awake and was ready to talk to him. He walked upstairs his little ottsel still on his shoulder as he stepped into the room. Samos turned to him, 'She's a strange one Jak.'

Daxter nodded. 'We know.' He answered. 'Believe me, normal isn't a word we'd use for her.'

'Dax, go with Samos please.' Jak answered. Dax was cut for a moment, but he did as he was told and followed the gnarled old tree out. When the door shut he sat down.

'How..?'

'How did we go through that wall?' She asked him before he could ask her.

He nodded. 'Yeah.'

'I don't know how I do it. I always have been able to do strange things like that.' She answered. 'Usually only when I'm in life threatening danger though, I can't control it.'

His face contorted into mixed emotions. 'I'll take you back the palace this evening, get some rest.'

'Please don't.' She answered. 'I don't want to go back.'

'Why?' He asked stopping just before he left. 'Princesses don't belong on the street.'

She looked at him. 'I can't, if I do something terrible will happen to this city.'

He looked at her strangely. 'Be straight with me Princess. I'm not very patient and I don't like playing games.'

She climbed out of his bed shakily; it was like learning to walk all over again. 'If I _go back_, my mother can take over Haven City…'

**Well that was Chapter three! Please Review and let me know what you really think of my fics!**

**Just follow those arrows and click that button that says submit review. It would really make my day! ;-) **


	4. Uncovered Plots

Jak – The New World

AN: Can't have him, so I'll just daydream…

Chapter 4 – Uncovered Plots

Jak stood there with his hands on his hips watching the shaky princess as she grasped the window sill. Her dress was now smudged with the dirt and grime of her cell and her hair was tangled into a mess. She drew a sharp breath before nearly collapsing again. No she wouldn't do that, she wouldn't show weakness. She forced herself to stand up straight.

'You're too weak, you should rest.'

'No, you have to know!' She answered feeling like her body would give out on her at any moment. 'If my mother has me again in her grasp she could take over Haven City.'

'How?' He answered striding over to her and making her sit on the bed. 'I'm the rightful heir to the city.'

She smiled weakly to him. 'But you are not _on_ the throne. Therefore the next member in line and the closest to the royal blood line is my family, the Til Ecosta's.'

He looked at her carefully. 'And that's you?'

'With out my father here, yes' She answered, 'but you see, I am legally too young to take the throne completely.'

'So? I was supposed to take the throne when I was four.' He said standing up and looking out his tiny window at the new palace. 'Why can't you take it by yourself?'

'I can't. The law specifically states that you must be twenty one before you are a true ruler of any city of the Tiriad!'

'Tiriad? Never heard of it.' He answered.

'Renegade, isn't it?'

'Call me Jak, but only here.'

'Jak, the Tiriad is the circle of the four ruling cities of this world. Satan City, Lotus City, Silver City and Haven City.' She said looking up at him, hoping he would understand. 'I'm nineteen, so I would need a Royal Vizier.'

'Which would be your mother?' He asked leaning back and staring back at her.

'Yes. And if anything happened to me? She would be rightful queen and no one could contest it.' Her hands fell into her lap as if to emphasis her point. 'That's why I can't go back.'

He nodded. 'Rest. I'll be back later.'

With that he left her sitting on her own in the little room. She sighed to herself and played with the little white pearl like pendant around her neck. 'Khana I could really use your help right now…'

The figure wondered through the streets aimlessly. Swaying backwards and forwards, she hiccupped as she stumbled through the dusty streets. Others laughed at her as she walked towards the Rusty Knife.

'Hey!' The bartender yelled at her as she stepped through the double doors, 'Oh, its only you.' He answered closing the door behind her.

'What ever.' She answered walking up the old and rickety stairs that lead to her room. The former leader of Spargus City, or as it was now referred to Satan City by non Waste Landers, Damus had given her this room for saving his butt many years before hand. Not that it helped the poor fella now. Rumor was that he died a dishonorable death. He could fight off thousands of metal heads and he died being crushed beneath a car in a city that no one liked. She opened the door and collapsed on the bed. 'I'm gonna feel that in the morning.'

She stared out over the slums from the little area on the roof. Her dress was filthy and her hair tangled as it blew in the wind. The dreadful smell of rotting food and other things seemed to make her nose twitch, but she still stood there.

The door opened quickly making her spin around and it was Renegade staring at her, for a brief moment relief spread across his face, just before anger swept over it. 'What do you think you're doing out here? Some one could see you!' He growled stalking towards her.

'You don't frighten me so drop the act.' She replied. 'No one can see me any way.'

'Listen sister we saved your tushie so you owe us!' Daxter jumped up crying out. 'So the least you could do is what you're told to do.'

She turned back to the city streets and continued to watch them. 'How do they do it?'

'Do what?' Daxter asked. 'Live in this disgusting place?' He jumped down and sniffed the air reeling back. 'Yuck, Jak? I think the sewer pipe down the road has burst again.'

She shook her head. 'How do they live as if the metal head menace isn't there?'

'They don't.' Jak said standing beside her. 'They know they're there, but there's nothing they can do about it. Instead they just live as best they can, trying to make the most of it. Now come on. Kleiver's men are still out there.' She took a deep breath and followed him back into the building. Jak lead her down the stairs into a large room full of people. One walked forward. 'Jak, the transports ready to take Princess Aerie back.'

'She's not going back.' He answered. 'She's made it clear to me that her safety demands she stay here. Kleiver's attacked her once at the palace, who's to say he won't do it again?'

'Jak, she has to go back, Ashelin's orders…' Torn started.

Jak smiled to the whole group. 'As if I ever followed orders.' The room gave a slight chuckle as he stepped around the table and pointed at the map laid out. 'I want constant surveillance on the Queen and Ashelin. Also Sneak has given us valuable information about the KG's underground base.'

The room quieted when Sneak finished her take of their base. 'I was doing fine, till they stormed the place looking for her.' She snorted pointing at Aerie.

'Hey sneak how'd you get caught? Cant be her fault, you been missing for four months.' Jinx yelled out causing the rest of the room to laugh at her expense.

'If you must know Jinx, I managed to make one of the guards fall for me.' She smiled sweetly. 'And I have every key.' She spun them on her finger turning her back on the group. 'The entire place is rigged into the tunnels and the palace supports. That's how he found her.'

Jak nodded. 'So palace and sewers aren't safe, the northeastern side of the city isn't safe and the stadium has been completely overrun by metal heads. I'd say we are losing…' The room silenced. 'Well almost.'

'Jak, how do you plan to fight the metal heads might I ask?' Aerie finished placing her hands on her hips and looking at the map posted to the wall.'

'Any way necessary.' He said, 'The KG is the biggest threat for the moment and we cant take both enemies head on or we'll lose…' He whispered.

The princess stared at the map ever closer, 'So the area that's blue, that's the territory held by this side? And the Red is Krimzon Guard territory and the green being Metal heads I guess… and are they working together?'

The room was entirely shocked at her statement. 'Yes.' Torn answered. 'How did you know that?'

'Well it's a basic pincer movement, the best way to destroy that attack is to send a unit behind one side and wipe them out…' She finished making movements with her fingers. 'My father was known as the best war tactician in the entire world and you don't think that I have stayed alive this long with luck do you?'

Jak chuckled. 'We have a very smart princess. How do you suggest then princess that we defeat all our enemies, because all our strategies are failing.'

Daxter yawned. 'Boring! Why all this war talk! I just wanna get back to my Naughty Ottsel.' He sniffed.

'Squarrk! You and your stupid bar, all you want to do is perve all day long!' Pecker started hitting the ottsel on the head and causing a fight.

'Ohh you're going down birdy!' Daxter screamed.

'Wrong Yakow-Breath! You are!'

'ENOUGH!' Jak yelled making every one in the room pause including princess Aerie. 'Fighting is not going to get us any where. We need to make a stand against the KG and this is a brainstorming session not a brawl.'

Daxter stood up and threw a quick swipe at Pecker knocking him off the table. 'Yeah Pecker stop it!'

Pecker mumbled to himself. 'Stupid furball…'

'The war councils begun.' Samos said tapping his can on the ground.

Aerie paced around the hallway angry that they had thrown her out of the council. In her pace she nearly stepped on another little ottsel. 'Hey! Sweetie watch where you're walking.' She said jumping out of the way.

'Oh I'm so sorry.' The princess answered kneeling in front of the little ottsel. 'My name is Aerie.'

'Nice to meet you. I'm Tess.' She finished pulling her little shorts up. 'My you're a little dirty aren't you, do you need to freshen up?'

Aerie giggled a little. 'Yes I guess I should, it was the last thing I was thinking about…'

'Follow me!' Tess said leading her through a few corridors. 'This was my old room, if you need some things to change into please help yourself. I don't fit into them any more.' She giggled leaving the princess to do what she needed to.


	5. Resolve

**Jak: The New World**

_

* * *

An: Okay well I bought Jak X yesterday and I didn't know that there was a city called Kras City so I am kinda hoping that this story doesn't undermine that story does it make sense?

* * *

_

**Chapter 5 - Resistance**

* * *

She walked up the stairs towards the stadium entrance and sat in her usual front row seat. The life of the desert was never boring, though it lacked some creativity. It was the same routine every day, get up and go to stadium, watch some poor fool die then go and kill some marauders until you're wiped out. Finally go back to a bar and get wasted only to have to do it all again the next day. She sighed hoping some monsters would attack just to add a little spice to the mix. As the tournament drew to a close and the loser died she gave up all hope of any excitement. Just as she was leaving, a voice called out to her, 'Khana!' 

She turned back and faced the voice. It was their leader Sig striding towards her and pushing his way through the crowd. He was much taller than most would think and some were even intimidated by him. She wasn't, not even when they faced each other in combat. He respected her for that bravery and she respected him for his strength.

'What?' She asked standing up tall and brushing back some of her bright red hair.

'Come back to the palace, I have a mission for you.' He finished climbing onto a leaper lizard and leaving in a hurry. She sighed and walked towards the palace, her leaper lizard following behind.

Sig sat on the throne as she came up in the elevator. She stepped over the small bar and strode towards him before bowing. 'Highness.' She said standing up again and waiting patiently for him to tell her of the mission.

'I want you to go to Haven City.' He said finally causing her to stand up straight. 'I understand if you don't want to go considering your past with the city, but you might wanna take a look at the transmission before you decline.'

He flicked out a small beacon and a small holographic image appeared with a young man.

'Sig, Renegade here. We're having problems with the KG and the metal heads in Haven City, they are threatening to take over and we're losing our grip. What I'm saying is I need some of your men to help us with a final push to wipe out the KG forces. I'll wait for your reply.' The image died quickly.

Khana was awe struck. 'He looks like Damus!' She exploded. 'Really like him.'

'He should, it's his son.' Sig said standing up and retrieving the beacon.

'But Mar was just a little boy!'

'It's complicated, Khana. It is him though, you can see it in his eyes cant you?

She nodded.

'Shall I tell him that you are coming, and the Death Squad?'

She paused for a moment. 'I owe Damus a lot and he would have sent me wouldn't he?'

'Knowing Damus, yes. This is a choice I'm leaving to you though.' He finished. 'There's more if you want to hear it.'

She stared at him as he threw the small beacon out until it hit the floor again. The image appeared again and he was still there. 'By the way Sig, we have Princess Aerie. I thought you might like to know that Kleiver had kidnapped her, he's plotting something but I don't have the time to figure it out. Any help would be greatly appreciated.'

As the image died Khana's heart soared. 'Aerie is alive!' She nearly exploded. 'Please tell me that this isn't a cruel joke!'

'It's no joke. Renegade has her and she's safe and sound.' Sig answered. 'Is that a yes then?'

Khana nodded. 'Sir! I'll go and prepare for the trip.' She raced off leaving Sig to record his message to Renegade.

* * *

He stared at the little beacon and smiled. He flicked it to the floor and Sig appeared as a holographic image. 

'Hey there Chilli Peppers, miss me? I'm sending the Death Squad to assist you in your fight! Ever heard of Khana the Destroyer? Well she's the squad leader!'

'Khana? Where have I heard that name before?' Jak mused to himself.

'What I'm saying Chilli Peppers is that she's the best of the best. Even better than me! She's on her way through the tunnels by the time you get this. See ya!' The image flicked away quickly and Daxter yawned.

'Can he talk or what?' The little orange rodent answered yawning again.

Jak smiled to himself briefly before picking up the little beacon. 'Well we're getting help, he said as he walked through the door.'

People smiled and cheered happily. 'The wastelanders are helping! They're coming!' The cheers sounded through the rooms and even Torn smiled at the news.

Samos walked into the room followed by Keira and Princess Aerie. She was dressed in something that only Tess would have worn, though she did look different. Small denim hot pants and a tight tank top was all she wore. Her hair had been washed and she looked clean and glowing again.

'Jak, I want to speak to you if I may.' She asked him quietly enough for only him to hear. He nodded and took her into another room.

'What is it?' He asked sitting on the desk and crossing his arms. Daxter sat on his shoulder and mimicked his actions.

'Yeah what is it?' The ottsel asked.

She turned to the wall and stared at the maps pinned on the wall. 'I want to help your resistance effort.' She answered touching the small map of the palace.

'Princesses don't belong on the battlefield.' Jak answered her. 'You don't have the skills to be a resistance member.'

She turned back to him with tears in her eyes. 'Jak, I am not a great princess. My sister is much better at that part than me, my father taught me how to defend myself. My father's council taught me how to shoot almost any gun and how to hit every target. And my uncle taught me to drive in the wasteland around Silver City, I want to at least help you and your cause.'

'You can't!' Daxter blurted out. 'If you get killed Ashelin would kill us.'

Aerie paused. 'If I die, its only my mother's plans that are thwarted.' She smiled. 'I can't stand feeling helpless Jak. I know that I can help, even if it's only the easiest thing in the world that's my task.'

He took a deep breath. 'You can't go outside, you stand out too much. Every single person knows what you look like; they have posters of you all over the city.'

Aerie picked up the small dagger left on the table. 'Then I'll change my appearance.' With a swift movement silvery white strands of hair drifted to the ground and her shoulder length hair was all that was left. She looked entirely different to the posters. 'I will not take no for an answer.'

Daxter's jaw dropped open. 'She, just…just cut off all her hair!'

Jak smiled. 'You have resolve Princess, I'll give you that. Fine your in, but you have to pass a couple of tests…'

* * *

**There you go chapter five! I cant continue however**

**without saying**

**Thank you to Warui Usagi cause she is just the best reviewer! so T H A N K Y O U**

**well if you want to read more! You know what to do! That pretty button below is the way to go!**


End file.
